Cell Mate
by Neo-Ninja
Summary: A short little oneshot about our favorite fox next to Shippou , and how he likes or rather dislikes his… for lack of better wording, cellmate. Any Guesses?. As well as how their relationship effects Naruto.


**Note:**

**Hey, this will be my first **_**Official**_** fanfiction, as I have, sadly, removed my juvenile mistakes from the Internet. I know, I know, I may have let readers down, but I feel like I can do **_**so**_** much better. I have been observing other fanfictions, as well as writing all the plot bunnies out, and now can safely say I can do anything but romance (I could, but I get all perfectionistical [It's a word if **_**I **_**want it to be, so save it! when I do romances, and never finish them) and one shots… which is why it is my first, good practice, ya' know?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so call off your Attack-Lawyers!**_

Cell Mate 

'_I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox, master of life and death in Fire Country… or I was until a lowly human sealed me inside of an idiotic genius. How he did it, even he doesn't truly know, but he sure did do it, and now I am inside of a cage, while I watch my host get his ass handed to him_.' "Hey foxy!" A man shouted, causing the fox to scoff, **"Would you knock it off with the whole "foxy" thing, just because I can't hurt you doesn't mean I can't kill you!"**

The man just let out a hearty laugh, vexing the fox farther, **"Why are you laughing? You humans are so confusing." **Arashi grinned as leaned closer to the cage, "I hear ya bark foxy, now lets see you bite." The fox let out a sigh and turned away from the annoying man who shared the soul with him. "Aw, did I annoy you, I'm sorry… _foxy_." The blond man said in a mocking tone with a grin plastered on his face, getting the reaction he desired, **"Human! Show your respect! I am-"** "Lord of the Biju, Nine-Tailed Fox, ultimate life form, blab bla bla, I've heard it before foxy."

Kyuubi let out a stressed grunt, **"And you ask why I hate humans, always acting like you know it all, even you **_**Yondaime, **_**don't know it all."** The fox waited for a smart-ass comeback, but got no such thing. Instead the 4th simply sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, his voice low and defeated, "If I knew everything, I would have known better than to trust the village to accept him as human at all, much less a hero…"

Kyuubi's tails swished around in aggravation, as much as he hated this ghost of his only equal, he, well, is also his only equal, therefore seeing him depressed reminded him that Arashi was only human, and that reminded him he was beaten by a human. **"Yondaime, you were blinded by kindness, you could not see what kind of people lived in that village."** The fox said, hoping to bring his only rival out of his sudden depression. The man just sighed again and gave Kyuubi a "nice-guy" pose, "Your right, how I act & feel influences how Naruto acts & feels, so if I'm sad, he is sad, and I wont have that!"

Kyuubi let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding, then saw his chance, **"So that's why Naruto is the dead-last…"** He said wonderingly, with an amazed look on his face. Arashi stared bullets at the beast, and let out a hearty laugh, "You're probably right, but I know that being a loser makes him strong!" Kyuubi grinned, **"Like father like son I suppose, to optimistic for anyone's own good."**

* * *

A ten years old Naruto awoke with a start, clutching his worn blanket in his fists. That was the fifth time he dreamed about the fox and the 4th, but the first time he ever heard a reference to Arashi having a son… or being the son of someone Kyuubi knew… or him being the son of Arashi… or whatever… still, what he said was worth thinking about. _'Being a loser makes me strong, what is that supposed to mean?' _"Damnable fox, even after Arashi killed you, your ghost feels it must linger with his in my dreams, don't I have it tough enough without you confusing me" Naruto said to no one in particular, but he could swear he could hear faint laughter coming from somewhere.

**Note again:**

**So how was it? Good, bad, ok, extra-medium? Ok, just to clarify, Naruto doesn't know that the Kyuubi in his head is really the Kyuubi and not just a dream or a ghost, as for Arashi, you can decide what he is and how he is there. Tell me how to improve on this, other than make it longer, because I know it could have been longer, but it is my first **_**official **_**story, so… yeah… R & R people! (Use letter grades please, they're more fun!) I also need a catch phrase, and I mean something in real life and is not already being used, otherwise I would go with "Got it memorized?"**


End file.
